Various devices have been proposed for filling sandbags. However, mechanical equipment such as a front end loader is often required to fill the hopper of a sandbag filling device. Thus such sandbag filling devices are not stand alone equipment, but instead require other equipment such as front end loaders to supply material to the bag-filling device or component.
Examples of prior art are, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,851, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,346 issued to Garden and U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,921 issued to Caverly. In the formation of temporary or permanent barricades, bags filled with sand have been found to be the most expedient means of containing diverted water during a flood. Sandbags have also been used as barricades and revetments for the safety of military personnel. Sandbags are used for construction and the prevention of erosion around culverts, riverbanks and numerous similar applications. In emergencies the requirement to fill large quantities of sandbags for dike or levee construction often requires many people working under severe conditions.